


All for the Crown

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, But I needed this, Lots of it, M/M, and im terrible, and jeongcheol, and knowing me, but also magic woo, even to me, idek whos gonna end up with who. literally. itll be a surprise., im telling u now, there is jicheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: They call him the Alpha, and the rest were his Sentinels, an elite group of warriors that were tasked to protect the crown. One does not see them, nor do they hear them. But the sentinels were there, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night… ready for their next attack.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO ME I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEEDED THIS AU AND I KNOW I HAVE SO MUCH I STILL NEED TO FINISH BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THIS. I had just finished reading Ms. Marie Lu's "The Young Elites" and this is very heavily inspired by that.  
> 

One does not see them, nor do they hear them. Too quick, too silent, too deadly to be noticed by the naked eye. On the rare occasion that they are seen, many do not live to tell the tale. They are legends, you see, and not many legends make themselves known to those that are not worthy, but like many legends, they come with great tales. 

Tales of a man with wings like a vulture’s, large, black and powerful, a menacing angel of death. 

Tales of a man that can move objects with his mind, tales of a man that speaks to the dead… And then there was the man that was said to lead them all, a man they say came from the heart of a dragon, a man that could draw powers from the sun and manipulate fire. 

They call him the Alpha, and the rest were his Sentinels, an elite group of warriors that were tasked to protect the crown. 

One does not see them, nor do they hear them. But the sentinels were there, 

_ silent and sure, keeping watch in the night… always watching.  _

-

It was somewhere between Fyre and Pesh where they found him, and he was somewhere between life and death when they brought him back to the palace. His skin was pale and his hair was matted with dirt and blood. “He’s an enhanced.” The physicians had told him, eyes glued to the floor in a sort of awed hesitance to even dare look upon a Sentinel. Jeonghan hummed in interest as his eyes swept over the boy curled up on the cot. It was faint… barely there… but they were right, he was an enhanced. There was something different about the boy, and Jeonghan felt it as it threaded around him weakly, beckoning for him to come closer. “Does he know?” Jeonghan asked softly, hands hovering over the boy’s body. The boy in question twitched in what looked to be a strange sort of anticipation, undoubtedly feeling the energy surging through him as an effect of Jeonghan’s powers. 

_ Tales of a man who’s beauty was beyond compare, his very presence healing even the most fatal of wounds…  _

“No… The King ordered for us to tell you first, Master Jeonghan.” Jeonghan hummed once more in reply, nodding his head in agreement. “Leave us.” He murmured, not taking his eyes off the figure now shivering in distress. Jeonghan paid no heed to the swift shuffle of feet and the nearly silent click of the door, instead taking a deep breath and raising his hands over the boy. 

_ I can not do it myself, young one, you must strive to live for this to truly work…  _

The shivering grew more violent till it grew into uncontrollable writhing, the boy jerking back and forth as Jeonghan’s brows furrowed in concentration. 

_ Live… Fight… Thrive…  _

And then, a pair of eyes snapped open. 

\- 

He was jerked awake all of a sudden, a strange leap in his heart that had him bolting upright in his bed, his crimson silks pooling at his waist, leaving his chest bare and exposed to the soft rays of moonlight filtering in from behind gossamer thin curtains. “Jeonghan?” He called softly, voice hoarse from sleep, hands reaching for the male that seemed to no longer be in his bed. This caused a frown to settle upon the Alpha’s lips, immediately not liking the absence of his companion. With a snap of his fingers, the room was alight with tongues of fire hungrily licking at previously idle wicks. 

Just as the room burst into light, the door opened, revealing a man with hair as black as night flowing long and straight down his back and stopping at his waist. “You’re awake.” Jeonghan mused as Seungcheol’s shoulders seem to drop slightly in relief. Of course, it could have just been a shift in the light. Seungcheol wasn’t the type to feel relief. He wasn’t the type to feel concern to begin with, but Jeonghan likes to play tricks in his head, if not to make him feel better. “I woke to an empty bed.” Seungcheol said and it’s obvious he wasn’t happy about it. Jeonghan chuckled lightly and undid his robe, allowing it to fall to the floor without a sound. He noted the immediate darkness in Seungcheol’s eyes, felt the lust burning like a fire inside him. “So spoiled, my dragon. Always wanting to get his way” Jeonghan teased, tone dropping ever so slightly that his voice ran like a honey. “I almost always get my way, Angel.” Seungcheol replied, though not making a move to reach for the temptation that was Yoon Jeonghan. 

“ _ Almost  _ always.” Jeonghan replied with a quirk of his lips before straddling Seungcheol in one swift motion, capturing Seungcheol’s lips in a fiery kiss. 

Tomorrow. 

He will tell Seungcheol of the boy tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  



	2. An Elemental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo i said that this chapter would be up a number of days ago but i only got to upload it now hehehuhuhuhu my bad. I hope you enjoy this! Leave me a comment and kudos if you did hehehehehe  
> 

Chapter 1

You’d think he was dead. For a split second, he sort of wished he was. The last thing he could remember was the smell of burning flesh and the howls of the night riders. They had burnt down his village, killed his family, taken everything away from him… He now had nothing left to live for. If this was death, he was grateful…

But he wasn’t dead… No, the sting of life still poked at his tender flesh, causing him to wince in pain as he shifted slowly to his side, eyes still closed, not willing to face the reality of his life at this moment in time. He couldn’t tell where he was, but all he knew was that he was a bed that was so soft it could have rivaled the clouds, and there was the distinct scent of herbs wafting throughout the room. Wherever he was, it seemed the people that had brought him there wanted him to stay alive.

For now, atleast…   

“You need your rest.” His eyes snapped open at the voice, causing a dull throbbing in his head at the sudden rush of light. He hissed at the attack on his vision before eyes closing his eyes immediately, forcing himself to adjust to the brightness of the room. It took him a while, and perhaps it was because he was far too content with just remaining in the dark behind his eyelids, but he had been caught, and it was time to face the music. He cracked one eye open before slowly opening the other, blinking to a couple more times before focusing his vision a pair of slender hands folded neatly in front of him, peeking out from long royal blue sleeves. His eyes travelled up even further, taking note of the deep blues and indigos of a robe so fine he could have sworn it was made for the gods. Then, his eyes rested on a face that struck him to the very core. Maybe he  _ was _ dead and had been sent to the stars. It was the only explanation for such a creature of beauty and stature to be in his presence. Never had he encountered such beauty before in his life. His cheeks warmed at the thought before he immediately averted his eyes to the cotton of the pillow. “S-Sorry…” He apologized, though he didn’t really know what it was he was apologizing for. A pleasant laugh left the beautiful man and he is once again filled with a warmth he did not understand. “I will send word that you are awake. His majesty will be happy to hear that you are well.” The man said, the soft sing-song lilt in his tone sending a pleasant warmth down his spine. He felt a hand take his before helping him into a seated position, murmuring something foreign to a passing servant. He kept his gaze glued to his lap though, not wanting to chance another glance, not really trusting himself and his reaction towards the man that he assumed saved his life? Why would he be here in the first place if it wasn’t to check up on him?  

“How long have I been out?” He finally decided to ask, shaking away the thoughts running through his mind. The man before him stayed silent for a moment before offering him a small smile that had his cheeks warm once more. He took another moment to consider things, perhaps thinking if whether or not he should tell him the truth, before holding up his hand in reply:

“Five days.” The man said and his eyes almost bulge out of its sockets. “F-Five days?” his head began to whirl again and he almost empties his already empty stomach before a cool hand rested itself on his head. Immediately, a wave of relief is washed over him. He took a few more seconds to breathe before his eyes moved to the beautiful man with the kind eyes and the hands that seem to make things better.

“Five days.” He repeated, almost in shock, only to have the man nod his head in confirmation.

“That is correct.”

“I didn’t die?”

“No you did not.”

“Who are you?” The man sent  him a smile in return before opening his mouth to reply:

“My name is Jeonghan. Who are you?”

“... They call me Jihoon.”

-

“You’ve been careless.”

Seungcheol pressed his lips together as his eyes remained on the marble flooring of the throne room, knee throbbing slightly as the King’s gaze burnt holes on his person. He chanced a glance at the royal, finally meeting the coal black eyes of the reigning monarch before averting it once more to the floor. “My deepest apologies, your Majesty.” Seungcheol finally manages, tone clipped, like it took great effort to push those words past his lips, and indeed it did. Seungcheol was not one for apologies, and the King knew of this. The King hummed in discontent. “The fourth night rider raid in the last month. They’re closer than we thought. You should have been on top of this, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol nodded his head mechanically as the King scolded him, his temper slowly working its way up his chest, licking at the base of his neck.

“Night riders have an effect on Jisoo’s sight, Your Highness, he can’t see what they’re planning because of this. If we could just-”

“If you suggest bringing my son into this.” The King cut him off with an angry hiss that had Seungcheol biting his tongue. There’s a pregnant silence before Seungcheol let out a breath, steam coming out from his nose in a show of anger..

“He’s our only hope.”

“He’s the prince. He can’t get involved in the dangers you and your men encounter.”

_ He is royalty, and you.. You are expendable. _

It comes unsaid and Seungcheol prickled at the implication. Of course. No matter the services they render to the crown, at the end of the day, their blood was less of a priority. “Of course, Your Highness… My apologies…” Another clipped apology. Another bout of steam. The King remained silent, staring intently at the leader of his Sentinels. Seungcheol was a unique one. He had been the first of his kind, really. He was but a street urchin doing tricks with his powers to earn some coin. The King, of course, had heard about a child that could play with fire and immediately had him taken in. He had fed him, given him a warm bed and most importantly, a promise of a future. And what did the King receive in return? An invaluable weapon.

Seungcheol, as the King knew, was only one of perhaps another handful. Legend spoke of men and women that have been blessed by the gods, men and women that are capable of things that no human could even dream of doing.

They were the enhanced. A rare breed of humans that held a power gifted to them by the spirits of the higher realms. Kingdoms hunted for them in the hopes of using them as weapons, but another group of rebels hunted them for one purpose and one purpose only: to purge.

The Night Riders were a group of vigilantes that abhorred the idea of the enhanced, seeing them more as a stain rather than as an asset. They go from village to village in the hopes of finding these men and women and killing them to rid the earth of their powers.

But as they do so, many civilians are caught in the crossfire, wreaking chaos and havoc throughout the kingdom.

And so the King did not stop at one. No, he rest soon followed till he built himself a small elite force that neighboring kingdoms envied and feared.

His Sentinels.

And his search for more warriors did not stop.

“Jeonghan told you of the boy.” It came out as more of a statement than a question. Seungcheol looked up in surprise, raising a brow in quesiton before nodding his head. Jeonghan had indeed mentioned a boy that had been saved in the fire, but nothing else. Seungcheol didn’t see said information as anything of great importance, but if the King seemed to think so… He wouldn’t be bringing it up if it didn’t hold any relevance.

“What of him, Your Majesty?” Seungcheol finally asked and the King raised a brow in return, a sudden quirk of his lips causing Seungcheol to grit his teeth in discomfort. “Well… It seems Jeonghan didn’t tell you everything.”

If he did, Seungcheol wouldn’t be asking him that question in the first place.

-

“Woah…” Jihoon found himself saying, eyes following the sparks that now danced around him like fairies, hopping off of his shoulders and fingers, leaving wisps of gold and silver in its wake. Jeonghan eyed the man in the cot as Jisoo weaved his magic and illusions, something that seemed to calm Jihoon greatly. “Does Seungcheol know?” He had asked, and Jeonghan blushed guiltily. “Kind of?”

*

_ “Hannie…” Jisoo narrowed his eyes accusingly as Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest in defense thought not saying anything else to deny it. _

_ “You should tell him.” Jisoo concluded, looking down at Jihoon in interest. He bent down and narrowed his eyes at the younger one’s hands, ‘ooh’-ing in amazement. _

_ “Not a single burn.” He said in awe as Jeonghan hummed in agreement. “A fire like that should have roasted him alive.Even if he were an elemental like Seungcheol, without training he-“ _

_ “I know, Jisoo.” Jeonghan interrupted with a hiss. Jisoo frowned in disapproval at his friend’s demeanor before deciding to let it slide. He knew that Jeonghan knew what would happen if Seungcheol were to find out about the boy’s powers, and though it was, to a certain extent, justifiable, his actions up till this moment, it was also very selfish. _

_ “Tell him, Hannie. Things won’t change even if you do.” _

_ “Won’t they?” The question was left unanswered as Jihoon began to stir. _

_ * _

“So you can see the future?” Jihoon asked in earnest as Jisoo sat by his bed, the magic he had conjured now falling in faint trickles of gold around them. Jisoo shrugged his shoulders before reigning the gold back in, pooling them all in a ball before absorbing the energy back into his person. “To a certain extent. I haven’t been able to see too far into the future, of course, because nothing is ever  _ really  _ set.” Jisoo smiled as Jihoon continued to marvel at the prospect. “And you can conjure up illusions as well.” It was a statement more than a quesiton, but Jisoo nodded still in confirmation.

“That’s amazing.” Jihoon stated and Jisoo just laughed in response.

“Believe me, being an elemental is even more impressive.”

“Jisoo.” Jihoon and Jisoo both looked up in surprise as Jeonghan appeared before them, a frown marring his expression as he looked at Jisoo in warning. Jihoon looked at the silent exchange between the two before finally speaking up.

“W-What’s an elemental?” Jeonghan let out a sigh as Jisoo brows rose in curiosity. “What do you mean ‘what’s an elemental’? Well, you are of course.” Jihoon let out a noise of surprise before laughing awkwardly. “Umm… No? I-I don’t believe I-“

“Jihoon, let us explain.”

“No, I have no idea what you two are talking about, but I can tell you that you are definitely mistaken.” Jihoon cut Jeonghan off with a slightly hysterical response, a strange panic rising in his throat at the prospect that he was… he was…

“You’re an enhanced, Jihoon. That fire you were in? It wasn’t any normal fire.” Jeonghan continued as Jihoon’s hands began to shake.

_ Fire. Screams. Death.  _ The images he had tried to lock up in his memory were slowly making their way out, prodding at him like sticks to a flame. “No. No, the  _ Night Riders  _ started that fire. Th-They killed my family. Burned down my village.” Jihoon continued to babble as his eyes darted back and forth on his lap, hands quickly clenching and unclenching. Jisoo moved away from Jihoon’s side and to Jeonghan’s, eyes growing a deeper shade of brown till it was engulfed in black.

“Jeonghan, stop.”

“The Night Riders were there, Jihoon, yes, but they didn’t start that fire.”

“Stop it. Stop it please.”  _ Power. Heat. Destruction. All in the palm of his hands. _

_ “ _ Jeonghan, don’t… He’s going to lose control…” Jisoo grappled at Jeonghan’s sleeve in an attempt to stop the older, but Jeonghan took no heed of his warnings. Jihoon curled himself into a ball to stop his hands from doing something they shouldn’t. He was so warm though… so warm… It felt like flames were licking at him from the inside. He wanted this to stop. Please stop.

“The Night Riders didn’t start that fire Jihoon. You did.”

The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a wall of flames, a gut wrenching scream erupting from his mouth as light blinded him from every which way. Fire came this way and that and all he wanted to do at that very moment was  _ destroy. _

This lasted for what seemed like forever, white fire coursing through his veins, leaving his surging with a power that he hadn’t felt since… since that day in his village.

Limitless, all-consuming power…

And then… darkness, but not before he caught sight of a pair of coal black eyes staring angrily back at him.


End file.
